


First Class

by Mere_Mortifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Sex, Author forgot about condoms while writing, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Flying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Nervous Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scared Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Stewardess Reader, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Mortifer/pseuds/Mere_Mortifer
Summary: The reader, a stewardess, notices that a certain green-eyed stranger is very nervous at the prospect of flying. Of course, she wants to help him relax.





	First Class

**Author's Note:**

> I got back on my bullshit so soon I got whiplash - here's a PWP that I've been thinking about writing for weeks, and then wrote all in one day. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> P.s. you can also find me on [Tumblr!](https://mere-mortifer-writing.tumblr.com)

She eyes the passenger sitting in the fourth row, the gorgeous man that flashed her a smile when she welcomed him aboard. He's anxiously looking at anything but the window on his left, while his friend – another tall, handsome guy with longish hair – tries to calm him down.

She smoothes the fabric of her uniform skirt. She's thinking of doing something very stupid. 

"Isn't he pretty?" whispers Jana from beside her. The other stewardess pretends to fix a stack of packaged snacks, but she’s watching the same man with her. "Nervous flyer, too. Do you plan on, uh – helping him out?"  
She clears her throat, biting back a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Giving him a _ hand _ , maybe-"  
"Alright, Jesus," she huffs. No need to play coy. "Maybe I am. Please convince me it's a terrible idea and I shouldn't do it."  
Jana looks at her, unimpressed. One eyebrow slowly raises up her forehead. "If you don't, I certainly will. Have you seen his _ arms _ ? He's _ smoking _ hot."

Oh, absolutely not. Like hell she's gonna leave him to Jana, who – judging by the expression on her face – is ready to eat him alive. If that green-eyed beauty needs a distraction, she's gonna be the one to offer it. 

"No no, you stay here and, I don't know, do the job we're paid to do. And I will - yes, alright, you got it. Wish me luck."

"_ 'Atta girl _."

* * *

"Sir?"

The man looks up at her, green eyes wide and panicked. He's clutching his seat so hard his knuckles turned white. "Mh? Yes?"  
She smiles at him, leaning down a bit towards him. "You seem very worried, Mister…?"  
"Just Dean is fine."  
"_Dean_," she savors the name. "Well, Dean, if you come with me I can offer you something to feel better." She puts one hand on his shoulder, sliding it down his strong arm.   
Dean seems to barely notice her touch. "I don't think - I don't really want to stand up," he says, voice tight and a little shaky. Her smile falters – maybe he's not interested, after all. 

The man sitting beside him, who was until this point busy reading an old leather journal, looks up at them with a half-smirk on his face. "Forgive him, he hates flying," he says to her. And then, to his friend, "Dean, I think you _ really _ wanna take her offer."   
"Sam-"  
"Dean." Sam pointedly looks at her hand still clutched around Dean's arm, and the man’s green eyes follow his gaze – and then they travel up to her body, stopping briefly on the curves of her hips and her breasts wrapped in her blue uniform.  
"Oh." His expression quickly morphs from panicked to intrigued. " _ Oh _. Yeah, I - okay, let's go."

She has to bite her lip not to giggle when Dean stands up, towering over her in the small corridor, and she guides him towards the bathroom. Thankfully the other passengers pay them no mind as they walk by. And the end of the hallway, she closes the curtain that separates the seats from the small area where they keep their towels, beverages, and snacks.   
"So," Dean says when they have a modicum of privacy, "I'm kind of scared of flying - actually that’s a big understatement. Gonna take care of me?"

He says it with a bright, sexy smile on his face, but his voice is still shaky and he doesn't seem too steady on his feet - which is, for some reason, what does it for her. She's already burning up for this stunning looking stranger, arousal pooling fast in her belly.  
"Oh, you bet." She pushes him towards the bathroom until he gets the idea and walks inside. The door closes behind them, leaving them chest to chest in the confined space. "Sit down, pretty boy."  
Dean sinks on the closed toilet, and she leans down to finally kiss those full, pink lips of his. He responds with enthusiasm, licking in her mouth and sucking on her tongue until her knees nearly give in.  
"God, you're good at that," she moans when he breaks off the kiss. The sudden thought of how his tongue would feel between her legs makes her almost whimper, but she has something else in mind.  
Her hands travel down his firm chest until she reaches the belt buckle. There's already a sizable bulge in his jeans, and she winks at him as she sinks to her knees between his open legs.  
"Holy fuck," mumbles Dean, looking down at her through his long lashes. Has she_ever_ seen a man so attractive? She certainly never had such a strong desire to suck someone off, that’s for sure.   
With his help, she opens his belt and the fly of his jeans, sliding them down with his boxers just enough to let his cock spring free.  
"My God, you really are pretty everywhere," she says at the sight of him, already hard and panting, his strong thighs under her hands.  
Dean's breathless chuckle turns into a throaty moan when she licks him from base to tip before taking him in her mouth.  
She goes as low as she comfortably can, letting the saliva pooling in her mouth trickle down his shaft. She strokes with one hand what she can't reach with her lips, hollowing her cheeks as she sucks hard on the tip.  
The velvety weight on her tongue and the sounds that Dean's making turn her on behind measure – she doubles her effort to make him groan and curse again, happy to make the most attractive man she has ever seen feel good. She tries to stifle the burning need for friction by clenching her legs together, but the only thing that it does is make her moan around Dean. 

"Alright - stop,_ stop, _ I'm gonna cum," Dean says before forcing her away from his cock. He's flushed a pretty red, his hair messed up from when he passed a hand through it – he looks _ wrecked _ , and she loves that it’s all her fault. "Fuck, holy shit, sweetheart.” He grips himself at the base, breathing deep to calm himself down. “ _ Please _ tell I can fuck you." 

Her breath gets stuck in her throat at his words – and, really, has she ever been this turned on in her_ life _? She feels so wet she wouldn’t be surprised to see it dripping down her inner thighs. "Yes! Please, let's do that,” she says, and quickly gets off her knees.

Dean's one her is a second, his jeans and boxers sliding down to his ankles when he stands. He takes the half-step needed to be pressed on her, and she finds herself sandwiched between him and the door.  
His big hands palm her ass and legs as they travel down to the hem of her pencil skirt. He hitches it up at her hips, his lips meeting hers again in a brain-melting kiss.  
His fingers sneak down her stomach and between her legs – she feels them slide between her folds to find her soaking wet even through her underwear.  
Sighing in her mouth at the feeling, he starts teasing her clit through the fabric, slow circles with his middle finger that drive her crazy.  
When her brain comes back online, she admonishes him with a bite on his bottom lip. "Dean, we don't have much time," she moans against his mouth. They’ve already been in here far too long, and she doesn’t want to get interrupted by another passenger – or, God forbid, a crew member. Hopefully, Jana’s covering for her. "I wanna feel your gorgeous cock inside me, please."  
"God – yes, ma'am." He picks her up by the back of her thighs like it's nothing, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. "Help me out, baby?" he asks, voice low and eyes clouded with lust.  
She tugs her panties on the side and guides him to her entrance, breath so fast and shallow she's barely getting any oxygen. The feeling of Dean sliding inside her, slow and steady and so fucking_good_, makes her clutch him closer with her arms and legs.  
"You're so wet, it feels incredible," he mumbles as he looks down to where his cock is sunk to the hilt inside her. He touches his forehead to hers, their open lips brushing against each other as they both pant and get used to the feeling.  
"I don't usually do this," she feels the need to say. "I just saw you – and you looked so hot and_so_ miserable…I thought I would make an exception."  
"I bet you say that to all the boys," he jokes and starts moving his hips in earnest. She tries to meet his thrusts, but gives up when she can't match his pace.  
He keeps her pinned to the door, her hands holding onto his wide shoulders as he rolls and pushes in her. He swallows down her moans and whimpers with a deep kiss, a bit messy and uncoordinated 'cause they can't concentrate on anything but their impending orgasms.  
One of his hands leaves her leg to sneak between their bodies – his fingers find her clit, touching with practiced movements that make her toes curl in her heeled shoes. 

Somehow, he manages to go even faster, and she figures he’s about to come.   
“You close, baby?” he groans. His eyes, bright with pleasure, switch fervently from hers to her mouth, to where he’s driving into her. She nods, not trusting herself to speak.  
Deanfalls over the edge before her, his hips grinding against hers as he shudders – she has a perfect view of the way his eyes flutter shut and his brow furrows like it feels so good it hurts.  
She begs him to keep touching her just like he's doing, 'cause she's so close she can taste it, and Dean obliges even as he rests his head in the crook of her shoulder, spent.  
A minute later she clenches around his softening dick, as waves of pleasure shake her body. If Dean wasn't holding her up in his strong arms, she would for sure sink to the floor.  
"Fuck, princess," he says as he slides out of her, taking care to bring her skirt back down her legs, "you made it worth to get on this metal box of death."  
She laughs, still breathless, watching him tuck himself back in his clothes. "You really hate flying, uh?"  
"Flying is fine - hey, I'd love to fly," he explains. "I'm not scared of heights, it's these damn airplanes that I hate. 200,000 tons of metal suspended in the sky, that’s fucking _ terrifying _."

As if on cue, mild turbulence shakes the cabin. She's used to them, barely register them anymore, but Dean tugs her in a rib-bruising hug almost immediately. "Oh God," he whimpers on her neck.   
"Dean, everything's okay. See?” She strokes his hair, trying to comfort him even as she bites down a chuckle. “It already passed. ...Dean?"  
"'S'okay, I'm okay," he mumbles. He raises his head back up, a forced smile on his lips.  
She presses another kiss to his lips, because he is frankly too adorable not to. "Come on, big boy, we have to get out of here."

She opened the door of the bathroom and they both stumble out of it. She's immensely grateful that no one was waiting outside the door.   
"Thank you for the help, miss. I feel much better," Dean says with feigned nonchalance – which doesn't work very well, mostly because his hair is pointing in every direction and there's a trace of her red lipstick on his lips.  
"You're welcome, sir,” she plays along. “You should go back to your seat, now."  
Dean nods, looking down at her like he's seriously considering a second round – but alas, she's technically working, and already deserves to be fired for having sex with a passenger. Better not to test fate.  
"Dean."  
"Alright, yeah, I'm going. But hey –you know where to find me."

With one last wink, he opens the curtain and walks into the corridor. She notices for the first time his bowlegs as he saunters back to his seat, his steps much lighter than before.

* * *

"Welcome back," says Sam when he sits back down next to him. 

Dean just hums in response, sinking deeper in his seat.  
His brother watches him with a weird expression on his face, one that he deciphers as_I don't whether to be grossed out or impressed._ "You seem, uh, very _relaxed_."  
"Can I add 'airplane sex' to my bucket list just to cross it off?" he whispers conspiratorially.  
"Sure. Anyway, are you gonna thank me or not? I mean, you were too freaked out to even_notice_ she was hitting on you."   
"Yeah, yeah, whatever – you win the Best Brother of the Year Award."  
Sam chuckles, turning to face him. Dean has lipstick roughly everywhere on his face, and this shit-eating grin plastered on that’s probably not gonna fade for the next few hours. "Damn, she really did a number on you."  
"I can't feel my legs. Better than first class, Sammy."

Well, good for him. Hopefully, he's not gonna bitch for the rest of the flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it like, super obvious that I've never been on a plane, or...? Btw in my mind everyone noticed that they fucked but they were all too embarrassed to say anything. This old lady sitting very close to the bathroom lost all trust in the new generation smh  
Let me know what you guys thought! I have another two Dean/Reader up on my account if you wanna read more - here's the [first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339476) and the [second](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967002) <3


End file.
